


We are infatuated

by writingfaize



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, post-Christmas Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfaize/pseuds/writingfaize
Summary: Daniela loves them, and they love her, and they fought hard for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a poem called "Cloud Nine" by Akasha
> 
> Hi! This is my first time writing for this fandom and first time posting and everything. I'm even a bit sweaty as I post this. It's all just pure, self-indulgent porn. I really like this threesome and I wanted to explore this kind of... event, or whatever. And I had a reason to sit down and write it one night when I was really stressed about some essay or other so... here. ALSO!!! I know /no/. spanish. WHATSOEVER. everything was googled between 1 and 6 AM and I'm pretty much just crossing my fingers hoping nothing stands out as horrendously wrong. 
> 
> I hope you like it! translations are at the end!
> 
> WARNING: this features a canon gay couple inviting a woman into their bed. If this feels icky to you, then maybe don't read. Please let me know if you think anything else is icky and deserves a warning.

Keeping eye contact with Lito, Hernando is slowly but steadily sinking to his knees, his hands rucking up Lito's shirt so that he's got free reign over Lito's taut abs. Lito's breathing is ragged, his lips red and puffy because of the vigorous kissing they'd been engaged in up until a second or so ago, when Hernando bit his scruffy chin and kissed his way down Lito's throat. As Hernando swirls his tongue into and around Lito's navel, Hernando's nimble fingers start in on Lito's fly. 

"Mierda. Mi amor," Lito hisses when Hernando succeeds in pulling his zipper down and then promptly pushes one of his hands inside, shoving both jeans and pants down and then he pulls out Lito's quickly filling cock and, without further ado, seals his lips around the head and moans. The hand not reaching down and under Lito's cock to fondle his balls is flat against Lito's stomach, shoving him back firmly against the wall and forcing him to hold still. 

Hernando's tongue flickers and taps on the underside of Lito's cock as he slowly shoves his mouth further down, takes more and more of Lito into his mouth. Lito's hands clench as his head flies back and hits the wall. 

Over on the bed not even five feet away, Daniela is laying on her side, head propped up by her hand, avidly watching the pair. The hand not supporting her head swirls lazy circles on her lower tummy, nails gliding over the skin and, despite the warmth of the room, it's causing goose bumps to break out all over her. Her heart is pumping and she's breathing heavily much like the two men in front of her. Her breaths limp into her and stutter out of her slightly open mouth, eyes straining to catch everything, ears on the highest level of attention. 

Her... her best friends, her lovers, her queridos, they're moaning, panting, grabbing at each other like a pair of horny teenagers, Hernando not even out of his training gear after he'd returned from the gym. They didn't even get to the bed before Lito jumped on Hernando and then one thing led to another and now she's able to watch this marvellous event. The sounds of Hernando sucking Lito off are some of her favourite noises. The wet smacks and clicks of Hernando's tongue and throat, the panting and the muffled moaning as Hernando stuffs his mouth full of Lito and can't help but to make desperate, cut-off noises. She watches Hernando devour Lito, she watches him shove Lito's pants down his legs fully when Lito tries to spread his legs.  

Once he's rid of his pants, Hernando's hand is behind Lito's balls and Lito whimpers and slowly slides down the wall, incrementally, thighs spreading as he goes. Daniela's breath catches at Lito's face once she drags her gaze back up, the raw need and lust and hunger that's there turning tendrils of lust in her tummy into rivers. It almost looks like pain. It sounds like pain, with how Lito is moaning, whimpering, hands scratching at Hernando's hair and pulling him off of his dick, a string of wet saliva still connecting Hernando's lips to Lito's cock until Lito slides all the way down to the floor and pulls Hernando's head to his own, their lips meeting with a ragged moan that could belong to either one.  

The set of the scene is so beautiful, it might as well have been a setup for a shoot or a movie. Their bedroom is fairly large, not as obscenely huge as their penthouse flat had been, but really nice and spacious enough for the three of them. It has huge windows where afternoon sun is streaming in, painting everything a warm orange. The bed is huge, taking up much of the space in the room. It's currently unmade since she and Lito had been lounging lazily in it while waiting for Hernando to return from the gym. Since she'd been in full relaxation-mode before the present had turned into the hottest kind of porno in the world, she's only wearing some small pair of panties and a soft bra, fluffy socks on her feet and her hair unbound. 

Daniela bites her lip and clenches her thighs as the picture the two men before her makes gets to her, slowly sliding one knee further up the bed, getting some release from the tiny bit of friction that the slide of her thigh offers her. She swallows thickly as the thin material of her panties get stuck in the wetness between her legs, her hand twitching to a stop on it's circular path right by her navel. Just as she's tempted to touch herself, Lito shoves Hernando's shirt up and over his head, their mouths like magnets, fusing back together as soon as the shirt is removed. They're so hot to look at that her head is swimming, the muscles in Hernando's back rippling as he shoves Lito back against the wall, makes a space for himself between Lito's spread thighs, shoves his own knees and thighs under Lito's, puts his hands on Lito's back and slides them down to grab at his ass and pulls him closer until Lito's cock is pressed against Hernando's tummy, Lito now firmly in Hernando's lap. They're both gasping, Hernando's hips working and Lito's legs coming to clench around Hernando's torso, toes curling. 

Faint murmurs and cut-off groans make their way to her ears as her fingers slide underneath the fabric of her panties, nails scratching through her short pubes. She can barely hear the words, but she pieces them together, knows them like she knows the back of her hand. They're interrupted by the wet sounds of kissing and desperate panting, but she knows her queridos. 

"Hernando." Lito's voice is strained, raspy.  

"Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche." Hernando, on the other hand, is quiet and intense, murmuring. _I want to make love to you all night long._ The words flowing from him like honey, the sweetest, richest honey. His hips are grinding against Lito's, slow and probably torturous.  

"Her _nand_ _o-_ " 

"Te amo, Lito. Cállate." 

And Lito does shut up, eyes sliding shut and mouth dropping open as his head falls forward until his forehead is resting against Hernando's shoulder. Lito's hands are tensing into claws on Hernando's shoulder blades as Hernando's hands clench on his ass and his fingers spread to nudge the pucker of his hole, which Daniela can't actually see from her angle, but she can see Hernando's little finger and ring finger clench on the meaty skin of Lito's bum and she knows how big Hernando's hands are. 

"Guys. Queridos, por favor. Come up here?" It's the first time she's opened her mouth to say anything since Hernando had entered the room, straight from his workout. Her voice is raspy, breathy, quiet. Her body is flooded by restless lust, energy racing from the tips of her toes to the apex of her thighs to the tips of her breasts to her lips. She doesn't want to interrupt them, but she also doesn't want them to get aches in their knees or stopped by some mid-dalliance-lack-of-lube. There's plenty lube in their nightstands. And If they were on the bed, she could see better what they're doing. Would be able to feel the mattress move, and have the added sounds of the bed creaking in response to their lovemaking. It was a large bed, and they wouldn't be shoved together in a heap, no. There'd be a foot or two of space between her and them, if they got onto the other end.  

Hernando slows his grinding and Lito clenches his thighs and curls his toes, his head falling back to the wall again and his eyes seeking Hernando's and then flickering over to Daniela and the big, big, comfortable bed. Hernando leans forward to kiss Lito's cheek and his shoulder, hands massaging Lito's ass, squeezing, making Lito frown and his lower lip to drop, just barely opening his mouth. 

Daniela watches raptly, hair standing on edge as she observes the raw pleasure re-flash across Lito's face. She loves his face. It's so expressive, he's so open about how he's feeling, and she loves, loves, loves how apparent it is that he fucking _loves_ this. 'This' being her presence. At first, they'd been acting like she wasn't even there, and then when they'd forgiven each other they'd realized how much Lito got off on her being there and watching. 

  

But in the beginning, after the whole mess with Joaquin, he'd been reserved. Actually, both he and Hernando had been very reluctant to return to their lax stance as to wether she was there during sex, and they'd banned her from their bedroom entirely. She'd still stayed with them, slept in a guest bedroom and ate breakfast with them, watched old dvd's with them, joked about puppies and kittens with them and she was their roommate, their _friend_ for weeks – and it was awful. They froze while kissing on the couch as soon as either of them opened their eyes and saw her watching, she heard them smooching in the kitchen when she wasn't in there with them and she wasn't allowed in their bedroom. She'd been so unbearably _grateful_ that Lito had saved her from Joaquin but she was also so, so sad. So sad that she'd abused their trust, so sad that they didn't want her there, so sad that they didn't _want her_. She'd plastered on a happy face, grateful that they even let her stay there, but so irrationally hurt that she felt like she was stabbed with a rusty knife every time they stopped kissing each other when she entered the room. 

It came to a tipping point one night when Lito was out travelling, not scheduled to return until the day after. Hernando and Daniela had been sitting on the couch watching some American action movie, each in their corner, when Daniela'd found her eyes watering as some random character whose name she didn't even remember poured her heart to some other character whose name she didn't remember either. Maybe it was the sad, orchestral music or maybe it was the chasm of space between her and Hernando, not really the physical space that was the sofa cushion between them but rather the mental and emotional space. Either way, she'd started crying. At first silently, but at some point she must have made some noise to alert Hernando as to what was going on, because from one moment to the next, he'd been there, sitting barely a millimetre away from her and hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

She'd turned into him with barely a seconds thought, buried her face in his grey hoody and sneaked into his arms which he wrapped around her after a moment of some probably frighteningly heavy thinking. He'd kissed her head, and asked her what was wrong. 

"Everything. I'm so sorry," she'd mumbled into his neck, tears making her voice waver. "I'm so sorry, Hernando. Lo siento, I didn't mean to abuse your trust in me." 

He'd shushed her, hand stroking her back. "Daniela, calm down. It's all right, cariño. We've forgiven you." 

Daniela's tears then increased their intensity, and she'd blubbered for a second before she got the words out. "No, no you haven't." Her hands had clenched in the fabric of his hoody, knees coming closer to her chest as her body instinctively tried to curl up into a foetal position, anticipating whatever comes next. 

Hernando had paused for a few seconds before his hand slid to her jaw and slowly, carefully, leaned back and brought her face up until he could look at the tear-tracks on her ruddy cheeks and her blurry eyes. "Yes, we have. Why do you say otherwise?" His thumbs slid over her cheeks, brushed away tears. 

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, not sure exactly how to articulate what she'd been feeling. It's a rather strange thing, what she's thinking, what she's feeling. Hernando and Lito had no reason to feel even slightly obliged to let her back into their bed and their sex lives, she was only a small vaguely ignored part of it for a very short time and she'd thanked them for their trust by betraying it. But she... she loves them, loved them even then before Joaquin ruined Lito's public image and robbed him of his wok. She'd wanted to be a part of them again, in a way she'd never really truly wanted to be part of something sexual in a very long time. They're gay. They love each other, and they're a well-oiled machine on their own, a scarily hot machine that she had no intention of getting in the middle of. She trusts them, she likes them, she loves them. She didn't want them to hide anything from her, and she didn't want to hide anything from them. And frankly, it was scorching hot to watch them go at each other. She wanted it back. She wanted _them_ back. 

She told Hernando so. 

When Lito came back home the next day, Hernando spirited him away to his and Lito's bedroom for almost three hours. Three hours, which Daniela spent anxiously sweating and freezing on the couch in the living room, eyes vacant on the screen of the TV which droned on about things she didn't hear. 

At the end of those nerve-wracking hours, Hernando returned to the living room alone and brought her back to the bedroom. Sat her down on the bed, crawled over to the other side where Lito was sitting and had been meeting her eyes since she entered the room.  

Lito had questions and was obviously very unsure about letting her back in there with them, but she could see and hear and feel that he _want_ _ed_ to trust her that much again, even as he wrinkled his forehead and bit his lip. Hernando was watching her closely as she answered each of Lito's questions. Yes, she's very aware that they're gay. No, she doesn't want to fuck either of them. Yes, she's aware that it's a bit strange. Alright, it's very strange. Yes, she promises to never take any photo or video or anything of the sort of them _ever_ again. Unless they ask. Yes, she'd be perfectly happy to spend the next few years only watching them fuck. No, she's never done this before, where 'this' is being the third but very happy wheel on a bicycle. Yes, she's so, so, terribly, sorry. 

"Lo siento, Lito," she'd whispered as she leaned across their crossed legs and hugged Lito's stiff body. Hernando rested his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it much as she'd rubbed Lito's back until he softened and breathed out a ragged sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Te extrañe, Daniela," Lito whispered into her hair. 

"Del mismo modo, Lito," she whispered back and reached out with her hand until she caught Hernando's own, grasping his hand firmly as she rested her head on Lito's shoulder and blinked through wet eyelashes to look at Hernando and smile. They'd be alright. 

 

And they were. It took a lot of time, so _much_ of it, but eventually they were alright. Daniela was a part of them, they weren't a bicycle anymore. Instead they were some sort of three-wheeled beautiful monstrosity that fit them just right. She slept in their bed, sometimes between them, sometimes next to them. She made breakfast, she had breakfast made for her. She loved them, she was loved in return. She kissed them, they kissed her. Hernando liked kissing her on the mouth and Lito buried his nose in her throat and kissed her cheeks. She liked hugging them, cuddling with them and sleeping held by them. They had sex and she watched. Not always, but she had their permission to watch, and she loved it, and Lito loved having her watching, and Hernando loved how Lito got so turned on by it. It made her so hot she sometimes couldn't believe her luck, made her ache and so wet she couldn't think straight. She joined in, sometimes. Very rarely, but it happened. Most of the time, she brought herself off by herself as they got themselves off, but a few times, not more times than she had fingers, she joined them. Softly held Lito's hands above his head as Hernando fucked him breathless, Lito on his back with his legs splayed open wide and hands twitching in her hold, Hernando leaning forward to kiss Lito with their mouths open, panting heavily, and then straining upwards to kiss Daniela. Or, sitting with Lito between her legs, him with his back against her front, head thrown back over her shoulder, panting into her ear and his legs thrown over each of hers, splaying his legs wide open to accommodate the width of Hernando as he suckled at Lito's cock and eased his fingers into Lito, Lito's ass twitching and sometimes brushing or grinding against her cunt through her pajama pants or her panties. Or, lying under Hernando and stroking his head, his hair, his shoulders while Hernando was on all fours over her getting fucked from behind by Lito, who sometimes fell forward to rest heavily on top of Hernando, reaching down with a hand to brush Daniela's cheek before he got back up and grabbed Hernando's hair and wrenched his head back, making him gasp and tense. Which was about as far as she's gotten with her participation. When it was only she and Hernando or only she and Lito, they didn't really have any kind of sex, at all. They cuddled, they kissed, and they kept close, they were tender with each other, loving. She didn't want them to pretend to want something they didn't and she was perfectly fine getting off with nothing but her hands. 

 

 

Lito stares at her, Daniela staring right back as she returns to the present, horribly turned on and impatient for them to get to the bed and _fuck_ so she can watch. Lito blinks slowly, cheeks ruddy, until he seems to reach some kind of a decision and taps Hernando's shoulder, murmuring something that her untrained lip-reading-skills tell her probably, hopefully is 'let's fuck on the bed', because Hernando leans forward to kiss Lito. Then he grabs ahold of him and stands up with Lito in his arms and promptly loses his balance. They list forward until Lito's back hits the wall. Lito groans and tightens his legs around Hernando's waist, hands and arms winding around Hernando's shoulders and neck as he leans down to kiss Hernando with a fiery passion, a low moan making itself heard. Hernando's sweatpants are riding down his hips more and more with every second that passes, exposing skin and boxers. Not a second later, the sweatpants fall down entirely, and Hernando takes a few wobbly steps out of them, still with Lito in his arms and pressed against the wall. Slowly, Hernando coaxes Lito to unwrap his legs from Hernando's waist and to stand on his own two feet. Lito presses close, rubs his hard cock against Hernando's own, and kisses him. Then, much to Daniela's relief, he detaches and walks around Hernando, who turns with him and while Lito gets to the bed and rips his t-shirt over his head and leans down to kiss Daniela's forehead and cheeks, Hernando wiggles out of his boxers and carefully places his glasses on the nightstand.  

"Buenas tardes," Daniela murmurs with a smile as Lito crawls over her to lay down on his back on the bed next to her. She turns with him, and Hernando walks around the bed while she does, and she settles on her other side, looking at Lito. To her surprise, Lito sneaks a hand down to grab her hand before she can get it properly situated back in her panties. Hernando is climbing on top of Lito just then, coming to a comfortable stop and he lays down on top of Lito with Hernando's head resting on Lito's chest with his face turned towards Daniela, watching Lito's hand curiously. 

Daniela does, too. Watches Lito's hand as it tightens just slightly around her own and then she shifts her gaze up to their faces and sees Lito's smile. He looks so dishevelled, but also so very happy. She also watches when Hernando shifts his head to bite and lick at Lito's throat and collarbones, legs slowly sliding off Lito's and knees moving upwards until he's sitting in Lito's lap with his ass against Lito's crotch. Which Daniela can see very clearly now. If Lito wasn't holding her hand, she'd already be a finger deep inside of herself, she thinks. She's so wet. She can feel it on the inside of her thighs, how the wetness on her panties is cooling when they're hit by the air moving in the room. But, Lito is still holding her hand. She's not sure why, but he is. As Hernando starts grinding down onto Lito, they both moan and Lito's hand clenches around hers, and she bites her lip and fidgets, feeling urges surge through her as she stares at Lito and Hernando.  

"Lito, cariño," she starts, "Hernando, you're so beautiful," she whispers hotly, inching a little closer and laying down entirely on her side, freeing the hand she had propping up her head. She inches the now-free hand down her chest, circling her nipples through the fabric of the soft bra for a short few seconds and then stroking a path down her ribs and abs until her fingers enter her panties and immediately plunge into the hot wetness she'd known was there. It may be yet another strange thing(since there apparently are a few of them) about her, but she's found that she gets off on the feeling of getting off, and the sensation of finding her labia soaking wet is so breath-taking it maybe even overshadowed the actual feeling of fingers on her clitoris. It made her whimper quietly into the space between her and Lito and Hernando. 

She can see the effect her words and sounds have on them, immediately. They both shiver and turn their heads to watch her as she rubs herself, Lito's eyes on her hand as it disappears inside her panties, Hernando keeping eye contact with her even as he rubs himself against Lito. She stares helplessly at Hernando, while Lito watches Daniela's panties as they move with Daniela's hand. She's not entirely sure why he's so intent on her, seeing as he's got Hernando in his lap, but now he almost seems bewitched, eyes a bit unfocused and mouth a little open as Hernando pauses his ministrations to look away and reach over into the nightstand to bring forward a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. 

Daniela inches closer to Hernando and Lito and she must have had her brain abducted by aliens but the look in Lito's eyes almost looks like _hunger_. Fuelled by that crazy concept, that crazy and so tantalizing concept, she slowly, oh-so-very-slowly, slides her panties off her hips and down her legs with her free hand. Lito watches with unbearable heat in his eyes, even goes so far as to stare at the black scrap of fabric as it sails through the air to land on the floor somewhere. Lito then goes back to looking at her, stares on, straight up until the moment when Hernando sits back down on Lito's thighs. That wrenches Lito's focus back to Hernando who brings his lubed-up hand to Lito's cock, stroking it from root to tip. Lito's back arches and his eyes roll back into his head, mouth falling open and a surprised moan punches forward. "Hernando, mi amor," he says breathlessly, his strained voice like a douse of gasoline on the flames of lust burning through her body. 

Daniela stares shamelessly, spreads her legs so that she has easier access to her cunt, and rubs tight little circles into her clitoris. She's so on edge that her hand spasms in Lito's as the rest of her body clenches with the flood of energy that surges through her at that first touch, originating in her lower belly. She's so close, she's _been_ close. And while her eyelids flutter and her chest trembles with her accelerating panting breaths, she sees Hernando bring one of his slicked hands behind himself to rub at his own hole and she sees that Lito notices and purrs appreciatively, hears him murmur "cojamos". That's it. It's enough, and she feels the rapidly approaching, wave of pleasure smash into her and it makes her gasp, a loud, grating noise that she doesn't even hear. The cresting wave turns into a lightning storm of pleasure, bolts rushing through her and lighting her skin on fire. Her head is filled with a numbing balloon of cotton that whites out her eyesight and plugs her ears deaf. For a few seconds, she's floating, blissful and warm, her legs sliding restlessly against each other, newly shaved and so smooth, so very smooth.  

When she blinks her eyes back open, it's because Lito's hand is squeezing her own hand, not near any painful levels, but just harshly enough so that she's brought out of her afterglow. What meets her once she can see more than blurry shapes is a sight so tantalizing it hurts her post-orgasm-sensitive sex. Hernando is bent over on his knees, head resting on Lito's chest, knees still on either side of Lito's waist, with his ass in the air, three shiny, wet fingers slowly going in and out of him. His face is turned towards Daniela, looking at her with something warm and desperate, not unlike what's in his eyes when he looks at Lito, his lips pink and shiny and open to let his puffy breaths out. She watches as his fingers speed up, and she can see how restlessly Lito moves under Hernando to get the condom on his cock as Hernando moans quietly, and then moans less quietly when he starts spreading his fingers apart. 

"Enough, enough, come on now, quiero cogerte," Lito whines, his hands grabbing Hernando by the waist and pushing and pulling him until Hernando's sitting up straight on him again. Daniela is caught breathless by how wrecked Hernando's expression is, his hair is in complete disarray and his cheeks red and blotchy, his eyes halfway closed and unfocused even as he smiles at something, probably Lito's impatiance, even as he looks down at Lito like Lito is the sun and like Hernando's been living under a rock for a milennium. 

"Sí, sí, señor," Hernando murmurs, a teasing tone in his voice, inching backwards until he's trembling on his knees right above Lito's cock, one hand steadying said cock and the other steadying himself on Lito's chest as he slowly sinks down. At the first contact, Lito's hands fly from Daniela's hand and from wherever the other hand was, to land on Hernando's hips, fingers grabbing hold of the flesh. 

Daniela curls up with her head on a pillow, and watches Hernando take Lito in, one inch at a time. She's still hyper sensitive from having that quite frankly fantastic orgasm, and she's perfectly happy to relax on her pillow. Hernando's eyes are closed in concentration, and he's biting his lip as he sinks down, a tiny whimper or two punching out through his lips. He looks so good, so fucking good, that she can feel insistent sparks rush through her, hurting her with their intensity so close after her orgasm. Lito is unable to stay still and thrusts up, a tiny little thrust, but it's enough to rock Hernando and his back arches and he moans desperately. Daniela bites her lip, slides a hand back down her front, slowly, unsure. Pausing on her tits, sliding her hand into the bra and cupping one of her tits as she's watching Hernando sink down completely, Lito suddenly balls deep in him and twitching under him. 

"Hernando, fuck, god damn it-" Lito curses, hands spasming on Hernando's hips, thumbs digging into the skin below Hernando's navel and fingers clenching on his ass. "You feel so good, so good. So tight, fuck." Hernando laughs, a breathless and joyous sound, as he leans forward and kisses Lito.  

As the pair moans into each other's mouths, hips starting to move together, Daniela smiles. She loves them so much, and they're so beautiful. The sun is starting to set, the light in the room dimming and coming in from a lower angle. It turns her boys into golden angels, the orange light worshipping every crease and curve on their bodies as they writhe together, moving like one sinuous being. Hernando's back undulating as he pants open-mouthed and grinds his hips down into Lito, who's gotten his feet underneath him and is thrusting up into Hernando, unsettling him and disrupting his slow, tortuous grind. Hernando wrenches his head up and breaks their kiss, gets up on his hands, straightening his arms, groaning and hitching forward with every thrust of Lito's. Lito's hands are firm on Hernando's hips, keeping him where he wants him, and he's babbling incoherently, head shoved back into the pillow and twitching restlessly from side to side. "Hernando, mi amor. I love you so much, I love you. I love your body, te amo. Me encanta tu culo." 

Hernando's got his head hanging, breathing raggedly and almost constant moans escape him, punctured by gasps and groans every time Lito shoves his cock into him. He sounds overwhelmed, isn't even able to return Lito's words. Daniela can see his toes curl around nothing, the flesh of his ass jiggling when it slaps against Lito's thighs. She can't help herself, reaches down to tentatively get her fingers on her cunt and finding it soaking again. Daniela gasps quietly, shifting her body around until she's lying partly on her side and partly on her front, a knee brought up to waist-height so that she can reach easier. The hand not fluttering on her clitoris is still firmly planted on her chest, squeezing a breast in uneven patterns. Her face is still turned to Lito and Hernando, eyes locked on them as Lito speeds up and Hernando tenses, getting noisier and his bitten-off moans get raised an octave or two, turning into mewls of steadily increasing desperation as his hips work ceaselessly. Daniela watches with her eyes wide open as Lito gets his hand on Hernando's dripping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.  

As if Lito had pushed a button, Hernando tenses and his back arches as he gasps helplessly for a few seconds before he practically attacks Lito's mouth with his own, the sounds coming out of his mouth obscene in their urgency before he muffles them against Lito.  

"Lito," Hernando chokes out, "Lito, Lito, te amo," and then he's throwing his head back and grunting, fingers clawing viciously into the bed covers as he comes. Lito fucks him through it, rattling Hernando's body as it's wracked by pleasure. The hand on Hernando's cock slows, just as Lito's thrusts slow, when Hernando comes down from his high and then subsequently grunts and reaches down to slap Lito's hand away from his softening cock. "Too sensitive, querido," Hernando murmurs. 

Lito coos and brings his hands up to Hernando's face, softly pulling it down until Hernando is resting on his elbows on either side of Lito's head and they're kissing softly. Not many seconds pass until Lito starts to move again, seeing as he's not come yet. 

Hernando moans brokenly into Lito's mouth, sensitive as all hell but intent on getting Lito off now. Daniela watches as he undulates his hips on every thrust, and it doesn't take many seconds until Lito is gasping and grunting and shoving Hernando harshly down onto his cock, forcing himself inside to the hilt. 

She's so turned on she can't breathe, lower tummy tight and wet cunt clenching around nothing as her fingers continue to flutter on her clitoris, her other hand rubbing her nipples. Her chest is heaving, her hips twitching restlessly. Hernando and Lito melt into each other and down into the bed, whispering and kissing, Lito's hands stroking Hernando's back and Hernando's hands running through Lito's hair. Hernando slowly lifts off of Lito's softening cock, his groan accompanied by Lito's gasp. Hernando pulls the condom off and ties it off with trembling fingers and then tosses it into the trashcan right by the bed. Then he melts right back down into Lito, intent on enjoying their afterglows fused together like the magnets they are. 

She must make some noise, however, because they break apart to blink at her as she stares right back at them.  

"Daniela," Hernando murmurs. She has to close her eyes for a second as the tone of his voice hits her, so much emotion and care and _love_ in it that a shiver runs through her. "Daniela. Cariño. Darling." He reaches out, arm stretching across the expanse, the chasm, between her and them, until he can caress her shoulder with his warm hands.  

Lito watches, kisses Hernando's chest, and runs his palms down Hernando's sides as Hernando searches Daniela's face for something. "Is this okay?" Hernando asks quietly. 

Daniela stares at him, wracked by shivers as her body deals with the intense pleasure of what she'd been watching and how much that had turned her on, and how Hernando's fingers are causing her skin to prickle into goose bumps. She nods, slowly.  

Hernando slides off of Lito with a final kiss, and crawls over to her. Daniela's hands still, unsure of what Hernando is going to do. She stares at him as he comes to a stop right by her and lies down next to her on his side, his legs tangling with hers. She wiggles a little until she's on her side too, facing him and feeling very aware of how naked she is aside from the soft bra and how Hernando can see everything. But she surprises herself by how little she cares once Hernando puts his hand on her side, thumb rubbing the skin on her waist. His eyes search hers, and as he leans in, his mouth finding hers in a chaste kiss as his hand slides down her side, skimming her hips and sliding down her backside to rub small, careful circles into her ass. Daniela leans her head back to look at him, finding Hernando smiling at her and Lito's head sticking up behind Hernando, a similar smile on his face.  

"What are you doing?" She asks quietly, residual pulses of pleasure shooting through her and making her tense and unsure. She's not as painfully turned on as she'd been right when Lito came, the electrifying and stuffy air that'd been thick in the air no longer quite so frantic and overpowering, and she finds herself calming down a little, no longer twitching to come. Instead, she can feel her head clear and she can focus on Hernando.  

"Touching you. Is that alright?" Hernando asks and his hand continues to caress her buttock, moving in slow circles. It feels good. She's still not sure where he's going, but she trusts him. She nods. 

Hernando smiles and leans in to kiss her again. Their lips meet, move and open. So carefully. Slowly, Hernando licks into her mouth and she makes a small sound. It's making her tense up, that he's doing this. She's not sure entirely what it is that he thinks he's doing – if he thinks he's doing her a favour or... something else, but. But she likes his hand on her hip and his mouth on hers, and if that makes her a horrible person, then let it be so. He's not doing what she's used to men doing which would be to shove her down into the bed and shove himself between her thighs and into her. No, he's caressing her as if she's the most precious thing on the planet. She doesn't know where this is coming from nor where it's going, but if it's going anywhere at all she wants all parts to be okay with it. 

"Lito?" She whispers onto Hernando's lips. 

"I am here, Daniela," Lito says from where he's scooted closer, sitting right by Hernando's hips with his hands on Hernando's naked thigh. When she looks at him, he looks right back at her and moves one hand from Hernando's thigh to Daniela's. He rubs her skin carefully, pulling her leg a bit closer to him until it's bent and on top of Hernando's thigh, her heel nudging the inside of his knee. Her thighs are spread and she can feel the air hit her, where she's wet and warm and clenching around nothing. It should make her feel terribly exposed and uneasy, but it doesn't. Lito's hand moves from her knee to her ass, fingers slotting into Hernando's on her hip. They squeeze their fingers into each other's hands and into her skin, warming her. She watches their hands and tries to breathe, tries to calm down. Sure, this is starting to look like a virtual reality type of porno, but she's caught up in how these are her boys and not random pornstars. Her fingers find their way to Hernando's chest and come to a stop there, spreading and soaking up his heat and feeling his heart as it beats, trying to ground herself in the realness of it. She hears the bed creak and then the wet noises of kissing, and she turns her head to look up at Hernando and Lito as their mouths meet not even thirty centimetres away.  

Hernando breaks away from the kiss with Lito and slowly stretches down and kisses Daniela again. She finds herself melting into the kiss, Hernando's lips wet with saliva that belongs to neither of them and the mere thought of it reminded her quite vividly of how the pair had fucked the breath out of each other not even ten minutes ago. She sighs through her nose and her hips fidget as the thought makes a bolt of lust shoot through her in a way that's less painful than it was minutes ago. 

"Lito, Hernando. What are you doing?" She asks, voice quiet and raspy. 

Hernando smiles at her, his hand coming out from under Lito's and stroking a tingling path up her side until he's caressing her cheek. "I am curious, Daniela. Would you want mine or Lito's mouth on you?" 

Time freezes to a stop, or so it feels for Daniela, as her wide open eyes stare unbelieving into Hernando's, searching for a punchline. Her heart starts beating crazy fast as her breathing speeds up, her mind overrun by fantasies and memories of Hernando and Lito kissing, sucking, fucking, licking. In all of them she's herself always is on the sidelines, perfectly happy with that, perfectly happy watching.  

Always, but not quite.  

Sometimes, she's let her mind run off and it's come up with scenarios where she's fucked from behind by Lito and has Hernando's cock in her mouth. Or where's she's on her back with Lito's mouth on her while Hernando fucks Lito. They were all fantasies, though. Just because she gets off on the thought of it, it doesn't mean that she'd enjoy it in real life, and it really doesn't mean that Lito and Hernando are suddenly attracted by a female body, tits and cunt and all.  

But... at the same time, she doesn't think that Hernando would be asking if he didn't mean it, because they weren't in the business of tricking each other or pretending. Faced by the situation before her, and how she's slowly gone soft and wet from where she'd at first gone tense and worried, she can safely say that she'd probably enjoy their mouths on her. What she's _still_  not sure about is where this is coming from.  

"Yes," she whispers, cheeks flaming and thinking _fuck the system_. 

Hernando's face lights up with a blinding smile and he leans down to kiss her and at the same time he slowly turns her onto her back. Lito's hands are running up and down her legs and she can feel the bed dip and then he's kneeling between her tensing legs while Hernando moves to kiss her neck instead so that she can watch Lito. "Relax, cariño, por favor," Lito mumbles as he runs his fingers along the outside of her legs, from below her knee up to her hip, thumbs swirling circles into her skin. She stares at him as he does his very best impression of being a calm and patient lover of women, entirely used to having them spread their legs before him. She can see the corner of his mouth twitch and his eyes flicker from her face to where her thighs meet, and slowly, she relaxes her legs from where they'd instinctively clenched around him to keep him still. Lito hums happily and leans forward to kiss her which she accepts with a tiny moan as his hairy thighs scratch against the insides of her thighs.  

"Daniela, I assure you," Lito mumbles while his face is but an inch away from hers, "I'm not doing anything I'm not curious about and... I want to try this with you." 

She's on edge, in unfamiliar territory, but she trusts Lito. She trusts Hernando. They love her, a love she can feel in the way Hernando is softly rubbing her tummy as Lito leans his forehead against hers. 

A burst of air leaves her lungs as she sighs explosively, closing her eyes and nodding. Her legs fidget. "Alright, I believe you." 

Hernando reaches up to pull a pillow down under her head so she doesn't have to strain her neck and when she's comfortable, Hernando shifts around until he's sitting next to her head, running his fingers through her hair while Lito kisses Daniela a final time before he inches down her body. 

The room is rapidly growing darker now as the afternoon turns into evening and the sun starts to disappear behind the skyscrapers, but Lito is still highly visible and even if he hadn't been there's not chance in hell Daniela wouldn't be keeping track of his every move when he kisses the middle of Daniela's chest. His hands support his weight on either side of her, his thighs still scratching her inner thighs and driving her slowly insane. Her tits are small hills, framing Lito as he kisses his way down the centre of her torso, on small detours to her nipples, swirling his tongue around them both, one after the other, making her breath hitch and lust pool in her belly. Her hips fidget, knees tightening around Lito's waist.  

"You have very pretty breasts, Daniela," Lito murmurs into her skin as he leaves her breasts and get closer to her navel and he slowly shuffles further down the bed. 

She giggles breathlessly. "Alright, Lito."  

"He's right," Hernando says and leans forward to cup said breasts, pushing them together and carefully rolling her nipples underneath his thumbs. "I must admit that I've never studied a woman's breasts this closely before, but these are... very lovely." 

Daniela arches her back and gasps. Lito reaches the soft part of her tummy, below her navel, and instead of continuing, he sits back on his haunches to look at her. She looks down at him, once she's gathered her wits back and isn't just panting raggedly at every sensation coursing through her, and Lito looks at her with a smile slowly appearing on his face. His joy is so infectious that she finds herself smiling right back at him and he must take that as some sort of invitation to proceed because then he looks down at her, at where her thighs meet, where she's been feeling herself get wetter while Lito and Hernando touched her. She knows he must be thinking about how it's not a dick, how it's not even close to what he prefers, but then Lito moans quietly and shuffles down further. He props himself up on his elbows, his arms going under her thighs and his hands resting on her tummy stroking her skin. She stares, eyelids fluttering whenever Hernando's finger pinch her nipples, and catches the emotions that pass over Lito's face. He looks excited, curious, daunted, and right before he finally moves forward, she catches _hunger_ passing over his face.  

Lito opens his mouth and attaches it to her entire cunt, his nose digging into her clitoris and his tongue reaching tentatively to touch her inner labia, nudging her opening. Daniela's thighs clench and her toes curl. "Lito." The sound is nothing but air. 

Lito has his eyes closed and even as his eyebrow twitches he doesn't let her distract him and hums as an answer. The vibrations travel through her and she can feel her lower tummy tighten as Lito tries some tentative licks from her opening up to her clitoris.  

It's very obvious that he's never done this before, but he's intent, and he's curious. He tries things, he tries sneaking his tongue into her opening which tickles but really doesn't do much for her, and he tries sucking on her labia, with about the same result, and then he licks her clitoris, nudging the hood. She whines, twitches, and once he finds that he can suck carefully on her clitoris while laving his tongue over it and that that makes her twitch and tense, gasp and moan, that makes him moan in return and she can see him rub his crotch down into the bed, rubbing his cock against the sheets. She reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair, arm trembling a little. She's overwhelmed, Hernando's hands still on her chest, but no longer fondling her with the vigour he displayed at first. Instead, he seems just about as taken by Lito as she is. Daniela's head is swimming with lust, her eyes are clouded or closed more often than they are open as she enjoys the miracle that's happening. Honestly, even if Lito had been absolute rubbish she'd probably still be twitching ever closer to an orgasm just because of his enthusiasm and of how much she loves him. 

"Tu coño," Lito groans against her, his hands sliding from her tummy to fondle her thighs and ass while he presses the flat of his tongue against her clitoris, sliding and vibrating against the hard nub with intense pressure. Daniela whimpers " _yes_ , there, there, like _that_ ", and moans, and mewls, her toes curling on Lito's back and her body breaking out in a sweat as she feels the tidal wave approach her, tightening her muscles and making her hips twitch against Lito's mouth. Hernando comes back to life and squeezes her tits and pinches her nipples and in four, five seconds, she's whimpering loudly and her back is arching as she's wrecked by an orgasm frying every nerve ending in her body. In a distant, blurry present, she feels Lito returning to his knees and crawling up to her and Hernando. 

"That was brilliant, Lito," Hernando murmurs and grabs a hold of Lito's jaw, kissing him fiercly and moaning quietly at the taste of Daniela's juices on Lito's lips.  

Daniela twitches with aftershocks, but she has enough presence of mind to pay attention as Lito falls upon Hernando and Hernando wastes no time and grabs Lito by his leaking cock and jacks him off with tight pulls. Lito groans and their kiss turns wet and it looks a lot like they're trying to devour each other. 

The room is dark, now, and the only sounds are the pants and the kissing. As Daniela's breathing slows and she starts to feel how cool the room has gotten now that there's no longer any sunlight nor rapidly approaching oragsm warming it, she wiggles around until she's under her bedcover and curled naked under it. She watches with drowsy eyes as Hernando brings Lito to his second orgasm of the evening, come splattering onto Hernando's naked stomach and Lito slumping over, burying his face in Hernando's neck and breathing heavily. 

Blinking for a few seconds before realising that she can help them, Daniela twists around and reaches for the roll of paper they keep on their nightstand and gives a piece to Hernando, who nods with a smile as he takes it and cleans himself up. Daniela can't really see, but she thinks that Hernando throws the dirty paper away in the trashcan. She hears Lito make a sound like a bike tyre slowly being drained of its air, and then he rolls off of Hernando to land on his back between Daniela and Hernando. Lito turns to kiss her forehead, runs his thumb down her cheek and kisses her mouth. She responds lazily, lax with afterglow now that she's warm under her covers, and smells herself on his mouth and jaw and chin. It's strange, and it's good.  

"Thank you for letting me do that," Lito murmurs. "I'd wondered what... how it would feel." He uses a finger to move some stray strands of her hair behind her ear. 

Daniela smiles and rubs her cheek into her pillow, grabbing his hand and kissing it. "You're wonderful. And it was very, very nice of you to... to want to do that with me." 

Hernando's head pops up from behind Lito and he leans over Lito to kiss Daniela's cheek. "Thank you for trusting us, Daniela." 

As Lito and Hernando shuffle around, pull their covers over themselves and punch pillows until they're properly fluffy and then settle, Daniela thinks about how she trusted them with her body, and she thinks about how they trusted her with their love. 

The room is entirely dark by now, only lit by streetlights and the lights in nearby houses, and in the darkness, Daniela feels free, and loved. She's laying on her side turned towards Lito and Hernando, curled around Lito's side while Hernando is similarly posed on Lito's other side, Daniela's and Hernando's fingers clasped on Lito's stomach. 

She can hear and feel Lito's heart beat under her cheek. Hernando is rubbing his thumb over hers in slow soothing circles and she feels nothing short of incredible. 

"I love you guys," she whispers into the quiet room, as if afraid of disrupting the calm, "I love you two so much I can barely breathe." 

"Te amo," Hernando murmurs, and Lito sighs sleepily and says "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY translations for the spanish(please, for the love of all that is holy, correct me if i'm wrong):
> 
> Mi amor - My love  
> Mierda - Fuck/shit/damn  
> Querido/s - Darling/s  
> Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche - I want to make love to you all night long  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Cállate - Shut up  
> Por favor - Please  
> Lo siento - I'm sorry  
> Cariño - Sweetie  
> Te extrañe - I missed you  
> Del mismo modo - Dito/The same  
> Buenas tardes - Good Afternoon  
> Quiero cogerte - I want to fuck  
> Cojamos - Let's fuck  
> Sí - Yes  
> Señor - Mister  
> Me encanta tu culo - I love your ass  
> Tu coño - Your cunt
> 
> ...  
> yes, i went overboard on the spanish. it's such a pretty language and it was the middle of the night and i couldn't help myself.
> 
> thanks for reading! x


End file.
